A Fruits Basket Story
by Rina Skinney
Summary: This is only the beginning...Three friends end up in the Fruits Basket world, but they don't know it yet...
1. Chapter 1

A Fruits Basket Story

Chapter 1: "O.O"

"PENELOPE!!!!!" screamed Tabitha.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, WOMAN?!" hollered Penelope.

"Hurry up! I thought you wanted to watch the movie with us!" yelled Tabitha.

"I do! But you have to be patient 'cuz I'm trying to get something!" Penelope yelled back.

"Fine! I'll give you five more minutes!" said Tabitha.

"Thank you!" said Penelope.

Sometimes Penelope just couldn't stand Tabitha. And sometimes...Tabitha just couldn't stand Penelope.

Tabitha's friend, Marina, had brought over a brand new DVD that she just got from her parents - A Fruits Basket Movie. "Ok, I'm ready..." said Penelope.

"Well it's about time lil' sis..." said Tabitha.

Marina put in the DVD and pushed "play".

Penelope didn't understand the movie at all. So, she quietly got up and snuck upstairs to bed. Tabitha fell asleep a little later, about over half of the movie. Marina just sat there, eating popcorn. After the movie had finally finished, Marina got up to stop the movie, when all of a sudden, the electricity went out!

Marina couldn't see where the "eject" button on the DVD was. All of a sudden, the clock started ticking. She looked up at the clock and the hand was spinning faster and faster. "Marina! Wake up already!" yelled an unfamiliar voice.

All of a sudden Marina felt a hard slap across the face. Marina's face got red from the slap and she looked around to find the culprit who slapped her. "Marina! Marina! WAKE UP!!!!!" screamed a familiar voice.

*SPLASH* Ice cold water was dumped on her, and she screamed. Marina opened her eyes to see that Tabitha and Penelope were looking at her with worry. "What happened?" asked Marina.

"You tell me...you're the one who started kicking and screaming," said Penelope.

Tabitha hit Penelope on the head. "Ow...What was that for?" asked Penelope, as she rubbed her head.

"She was just having a bad dream," said Tabitha.

Tabitha told Marina that she fell asleep in the middle of the movie, and woke up to Marina kicking and screaming. The girls sat and thought for a moment, then got up and stopped the movie. It was only midnight, so they all went back to bed.

Around 2 A.M., Penelope woke up to the sound of someone screaming, "AAAHHAAAHHHAAAAHHHHH!!!"

She sat up kind of fast, and ended up hitting her head on something. She rolled her eyes and groaned. Then she fell back to sleep. "AAAAHHH!!!"

Penelope opened her eyes and sat up again - only to hit her head...again...she fell back to sleep again..."AAAAHHHAAAHAAAAAHHH!!!!!"

Penelope, once again, sat up kind of fast, and hit her head...once again...She sleeply looked around, and fell on her back to fall asleep again. The same thing happens a couple more times *and it never gets old...hahaha...e.o*

Finally, Penelope couldn't take it anymore, so she got up and stormed downstairs. She swung the front door open and right there, was a strange little girl running around in circles screaming "AAAAHHHAAHAAAAHHHHH!!!" over and over again. Penelope just stood there and stared at the strange girl. But after a little while, it got annoying. "YOU!" she said in a dark and scary voice, and pointed at the little girl.

The girl froze and became silent. Her eyes widened and she took a big gulp. Without knowing, Penelope, had just crushed a baseball into dust. And when she looked closely at the little girls face, she noticed that the girl was looking at her hand. Penelope looked at her hand and saw that there was the baseball's remains. She looked down and saw that there was a baseball bat lying on the ground. She picked it up, "AAAAAHHHAAAHHAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" the little girl screamed and ran off *she thought Penelope was going to hit her* Penelope stood there for a moment - dumbfounded. Then she rolled her eyes and walked back into the house to put away the baseball bat.

When Penelope got inside, both Tabitha and Marina were standing by a window. They turned to face her, their eyes wide and mouth wide-open. "Wh-Wha-What was th-that all a-ab-b-bout?" asked Tabitha.

"What? Oh that? Well, uh...um...uh..." Penelope thought, "nothing?"

"Nothing? You call crushing a baseball and hitting a little girl - who somehow looked like that one girl named Tohru from Fruits Basket now that I think about it - with a baseball bat, NOTHING?" asked Tabitha.

"Uh...yeah..." blushed Penelope.

"Oh, ok!" smiled Tabitha.

Marina looked at Tabitha with disbelief, "...".


	2. Chapter 2

A Fruits Basket Story

Chapter 2: "Tohru"

Marina stared blankly at Tabitha.

"What?" asked Tabitha.

"Never mind..." said Marina.

Later that day...

Penelope sat down and looked out the window. "Uh ooohh..."

That girl she had seen early, was back. Only she wasn't alone this time. There were two boys walking with her. One had orange hair, and the other boy...well, Penelope thought it was a girl. But as they got closer, she saw that it was not a girl, it was a boy - she realized her mistake when she saw that the boy did not have any "boobies". *Oops...my bad...* she thought.

To her disappointment, they stopped at her house. DING-DONG!

"Huh?"

Tabitha opened the door. "Hello, my name is Yuki," said the person that Penelope had thought was a girl at first.

"Um...hi?" said Tabitha, a bit confused about something at the moment.

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE PUNK! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" yelled the boy with orange hair.

Tabitha just stood there and stared at him, "Ok...first off, I am not a little punk! And second, I am Tabitha! Gosh! You are such a DING-DONG!"

Penelope slowly came up. "Oh, hello there. What's your name?" asked Yuki.

"Pe-Pen-Penelope?" said Penelope.

"That's her! She tried to hit me with a baseball bat!" screamed the girl.

The boy with orange hair turned to Penelope. He was about to scream at her, but when he saw the way she was looking at him, he just sighed and said nothing. Yuki and Tohru looked at him. Then Penelope said, "B-Bu-But I wa-was-wasn't g-go-gonna h-hi-hit y-yo-you wi-with i-it. I-I was j-ju-just pi-picking it u-up…?"

Then she started to cry, because the boy with orange hair had the scariest, and meanest look on his face (he doesn't know that he has a mean look on his face). Penelope ran up to her room and slammed the door shut. "Oh, now that's just great...the stupid ca-I mean Kyo, just had to ruin everything. Golly Gee Wiz…What is wrong with you?!" said Yuki.

Kyo slowly turned his head to look at Yuki. His face reddened and then, "SHUT THE **** UP!"

And, the two got into a fight. Tohru stood there, a bit worried. Then she tried to stop the fight, but ended up touching both of them.

POOF!

An orange cat, and a mouse appeared. Tabitha screamed and was about to step on the mouse, when Tohru said, "Wait! It's Yuki!"

"How can that be Yuki? I thought Yuki was a human, not a mouse!" said Tabitha.

Marina elbowed Tabitha, and gave her a warning look. "Ooohh...I see..." said Tabitha - she still doesn't get it...

POOF! "AAAAAHHH!!!!"

Penelope came running downstairs, "What the heck just happened--AAH!?"

Kyo and Yuki stood before her...butt naked...And a heavenly light lit up around them, and angels' voice sang out "Hallelujah!

Penelope stiffened - wide eyed and jaw dropped, and stared at the boys who were nude. Marina just stood there, dumbfounded, and stared at them. Tabitha's eyes became a bit twitchy, and when she saw Penelope, she covered her eyes. But Penelope stood up on her tippy-toes and continued to stare - with the same look on her face - at the boys who were butt naked...

Strangely, their clothes were nowhere to be seen. Tohru looked around and started to panic. "Uh...do you guys have any clothes that they could borrow?"

"...No..." said Tabitha.

"Unless you want them to look like women - then yes..." said Penelope.

Tohru sighed, "I guess they could try on some clothes."

Kyo and Yuki looked at her. "There is no way you are gonna make me wear women's clothes!" yelled Kyo.

"Fine...then you can just walk around naked...and look like an idiot," said Yuki.

"Ok then...I wi-- Hey, wait a minute...Did you just insult me?" said Kyo.

"Yes...I just gave you a compliment," replied Yuki.

"Why you...!"

"BOYS SHUT UP! YOU ARE GONNA DRESS UP LIKE WOMEN, AND YOU ARE GONNA LIKE IT!" yelled a red, hot faced Tohru.

Kyo and Yuki shrunk and their eyes widened. "Ok..."

"That's better...now go, before _I KILL YOU_!!!!" screamed Tohru.

Kyo and Yuki screamed in a high-pitched girl's scream and ran into a room and changed into some clothes. When they came out, Yuki was wearing a woman's bikini stuffed with toilet paper, "I don't know...It was the only thing that fit me...Oh--" he was cut off by Kyo.

"Wow Yuki...you make one hell of an ugly woman..." snickered Kyo.

"Oh really? Gee, I don't know...I thought it looked good on me...It kinda adds to my almost feminish complexion..." said Yuki, "Oh, and Kyo? I never thought I would ever have to say this...but, I think you should change into something more appropriate, like, I don't know...um...SOMETHING BESIDES A THONG?!"

"Oh yeah?! Well why do you--," Kyo sighed and changed.

When he came out, he had on just a pair of jeans. "I would change into something less...revealing...Yuki..." said Kyo.

Yuki went and changed. He came out wearing a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt, and black sun-glasses to add a little "manly" look to it...


End file.
